June
June is a main character in Shadow Fight 3. She is the daughter of the Emperor. June was born in the capital of Dynasty. From a young age, June has proven herself to be a warm-hearted person. She takes into account interests of ordinary people and understands their needs. Galen saw June's potential and decided to teach her. June is first met in the first chapter, where she is being mistaken as a spy. After the player rescues her, she accompanies the player as an assistant. Storyline Chapter I: Legion June comes to the Legion camp at night to warn everyone about the incoming invasion from Deng Rao. Unfortunately, both Gizmo and Sarge suspect her as a spy. Despite this, Sarge decides to check the Bamboo Fort to confirm this, taking along the player with him, and June as a hostage. June appears to be telling the truth when they find out that Deng Rao's soldiers have already burned the Fort. Upon hearing Sarge accusing the Dynasty Emperor to be responsible, June desperately tries to convince everyone that the Emperor has nothing to do with this. Sarge, however, did not buy this and they return to the camp. Sarge then proceeds to interrogate June before she is facing her execution. After hearing everything from her, Sarge sends a squad led by Gizmo to collect The Sphere, and June will be executed as a revenge for Dynasty's treachery. June pleaded for everyone to listen to her, saying that the Sphere will enslave common people and turn anyone who touches it into a shadow monster, to no avail. But, she concluded that the player is a good person and hopes that they will listen to her. June later reveals to the player that the invasion was Deng Rao's plan all along, the Dynasty never had the same intention at all. Believing her story, the player helped her escape, knocking out a patrol in the process. On their way, they stumble into an Emissary. After they find out about Gizmo's whereabouts from him, June guides the player through a shortcut at Falcon's Gorge to reach Gizmo faster. Before going there, June teaches the player to use a crossbow, after stating that Gizmo is a fan of hand-to-hand combat. After the player completes the training by beating June, they finally confront Gizmo. When they meet, Gizmo tells them that he has sold all of his Shadow energy and he is a rich man now, before claiming that he can kill the player with only his bare hands. Upon hearing this, June remarks that she has overestimated Gizmo, saying that he is an idiot. After Gizmo is defeated, he reveals that he had no idea that Sarge was actually after the sphere. He was just there to have fun and bully people. Realizing that Sarge has put them in a false track, June suggests that they head back to the camp to stop Sarge, but they are interrupted by a Herald. The Herald reminds June to not forget about their mission and then proceeds to fight the player in order to know them better. He is convinced after the player defeats him, and he leaves them. After arriving at the camp, they realize that it is guarded by a Cuirassier. June wonders if they need to fight off the whole Legion before they meet with Sarge. Sarge then pits the player with the new recruit of the brand-new Shadow Squad. Even though the new Squad is better than the old one, the player still manages to win. Sarge exclaims that the player has gone too far, and he will send the Executioner for punishment. June warns the player about how dangerous the Executioner is, but if they win, the player will be entitled to challenging anyone. The player eventually defeats the Executioner themselves, much to Sarge's surprise. He has no choice but to confront the player himself, but he is ultimately defeated. June and the player, after defeating Sarge, escape to the Dynasty capital afterward. Chapter II: Dynasty June takes the player to the Dynasty capital in order to escape the Legion. She escorts them to her master's school. June introduces the player to her master, Galen, saying that they have saved her. June then asks for Galen's help to get them to the palace quickly. He suggests that they go see the blacksmith Ling. When they meet Ling, he agrees to help them. Ling will transport them with a portal made of Shadow Energy, and he will let them know once it is ready. Once the portal is ready, they prepare to go, but before they do so, they are greeted by Kibo, the owner of the Iron Beaks school and June's childhood friend. June remarks that whatever Kibo did, it is only for her own profit. The player and June go to the portal, and they arrive at the palace. At the palace, they meet an enraged Itu. Itu blames the player that the Shadow Sphere is missing. June tries to defend the player, stating that they did nothing wrong, but Itu does not trust them, so he tries to attack the player. Itu is unable to defeat the player despite having the upper hand for most of the fight. After the fight, Itu informs both the player and June that the Emperor and the Sphere are missing. June is panicked, but they have no idea why it has happened, so they return to Galen, while Itu continued to gather inquiries. Upon arriving at the Dynasty capital, Galen tells both June and the player that he is in trouble; Xiang Tzu took all of his students to the Iron Beaks school, and the Hundred School Tournament is going to start. June recommends to Galen that the player participates in the tournament, as he only needs one student to enter, so he agrees. After the player wins the first round in the Hundred School Tournament, Kibo suddenly appears and congratulates them, saying that she would be glad to see them in the final. June does not trust Kibo for this, and she asserts that it is Kibo's way of threatening someone. June also thinks that Kibo is participating in the Tournament. When they meet with the Ambassador, he blames the entire Dynasty capital for attacking the Legion despite June's attempts to convince him that it was Deng Rao's fault and not hers. The Ambassador, however, does not care, and he tells them that the Legion has prepared to purify all of their Shadow energy. June wonders if Kibo has dropped out of the tournament due to her not appearing in sight. However, according to Itu, Kibo never actually participated, and he also states that Kibo was last seen at the palace the night when the Emperor and the Shadow Sphere were missing. She is also in account with Deng Rao, who attacked the Legion with the elements of Dynasty, and the Ambassador. After the Tournament is over, the Ambassador questions the Emperor's lack of presence due to him not appearing on stage when it was mandatory. June tries to cover up his disappearance by telling the Ambassador to speak to the heir of the throne instead, which is June herself. However, the Ambassador does not believe June's claim that she is the Emperor's daughter. The player, June, and Itu then find out from Iron Beaks that Kibo was urgently summoned to the front line to oppose the Liquidators. They decide to find Kibo to get confirmations from her. Kibo is pleased when the player arrives there, but June asks Kibo where the Emperor is and what is up between her and the Ambassador. Kibo reveals that the Ambassador actually fears her and tried to make the Dynasty close her project before they are interrupted by the Liquidators. They managed to take down the Liquidators, so Kibo leaves them and calls for reinforcements, while the trio head back to the square. However, the square has been invaded by the Legionaries. After they fight them off, June suggests that they rejoin with Kibo to find out about the Emperor's whereabouts. After being told by Ling about a blown up Shadow rig in a near village, the trio finds Kibo there, fatally wounded. Itu bombards Kibo with questions, but she is too weak to even talk. Kibo could only mutter and tells the trio to escape to the dome. June agrees with Kibo, as the war has started, and they do not have the Emperor or the Sphere. Only the Heralds at the Dome can help them now. Chapter III: Heralds June and the player follow Itu to the Dome, which is stated to be impossible to find by commoners. Bolo, a member of the Three Arrows, welcomes them when they arrive there, and he offers a tour to explore the city under the Dome. June has no idea as to why they are exploring instead of searching for the Emperor and tells Bolo that they are supposed to search for the Sphere as suggested by the Emperor himself. Bolo claims that the Emperor has changed his mind and he has another plan, which is to extend the Dome and cover the capital, trapping common people in a time illusion. He intends to give people a happy life in the endless time cycle without worrying about the Sphere. When she hears that the Emperor has changed inside, she accuses Bolo as the one who caused it. After the player attacks Bolo, Bolo sends the trio to the time glitch. Inside the time glitch, they meet with Marcus and his army, who have been trapped by Bolo for a long period of time. After Itu informs them on how to escape the time glitch, June starts chanting to make a doppelganger appear, but a Legion Scout appears instead. According to the Scout, they can escape by defeating Marcus' glitched copy. After the player defeats Marcus, the link to the time glitch eventually breaks and the trio escapes. June suggests to the group that they take Marcus with them, but Marcus refuses to follow them as he will not leave his army. Once they return to the current time, they meet with Galen. June mistakes him as Bolo in disguise before Galen confirms that he too considers Bolo as an enemy after he changed the plan. Galen then takes the trio to meet the Emperor while explaining that Kibo is his agent and she has saved the Emperor from the blown up rig. When they meet with the Emperor, June is relieved to see him safe and sound. Emperor then tells them that Kibo saved him from a monster who was capable of blowing up the Shadow rig. The Emperor, however, does not have the Sphere anymore, as it is now at the Sphere Temple. The trio then heads to the Void room to get to the Sphere Temple, but out of nowhere, the Emperor suddenly becomes possessed by a shadow beast. After witnessing this, June says that no one can touch the Sphere until it chooses its new keeper, and she will become its keeper for her father. If the player chooses to support her, she will be given the power of the Shadow Sphere at the end of Chapter III. Chapter IV: Consequences Once chosen to support her, June is now possessed by the Shadow Mind inside the Sphere. With her new power, June confines the player and the remaining allies to her control in hopes to restore the glory of Dynasty and become its new ruler, wanting to destroy the Legion as retaliation for attacking the Dynasty capital. She starts by teleporting them and forcing them to fight the Legionaries in the burning Dynasty town. The trio then tries to head to the Sphere Temple to save June from Shadow Mind's control. Thanks to the player, they manage to pass through all the obstacles to the Temple, and eventually free June from the control. Despite this, the Shadow Mind is still hiding inside June, capable of emerging anytime. Due to this, June still hears voices inside her head. Together with the others, June searches for Ling, who knows about the Shadow Mind and therefore, the party believes that he could help them. This leads them to meet a rebel group called "Insusceptibles" and after knowing their plan to cause destruction using the shadow rift, the party comes into conclusion that Ling is trying to warn them about this. After obtaining information from one of their member, the party tries to stop their leader and goes to find a merchant that was last seen with the Insusceptibles leader. The merchant speaks in a rare language that only June could understand, a bit. The only part she understood is that it is something about the Ambassador of Legion. The party then confronts the Ambassador. After expelling the Ambassador's soldiers and the arrival of Deng Rao, everybody finds out that the Insusceptibles leader has mislead them to believe that he wants to negotiate with Legion, when his actual plan is to pit Legion and Dynasty against each other. June guesses that the leader might appear if they can get rid of Deng Rao. After defeating Deng Rao's bodyguard, June orders him to leave and tells his people that the Emperor will return soon. Deng Rao, however, mocks the Emperor, saying he does nothing while his people are dying for the Dynasty's freedom. Before he could finish his words, the leader, which is none other than Ling, appears and tells Deng Rao to shut up and go away. The party is surprised to find Ling is the leader of Insusceptibles. Ling's reasons are that he simply dares to stand up for his people and go up against everyone. He concludes that after witnessing the power of the rift, the power can only land in his hands. After he is defeated by the player, Ling gives them the answer for their question; the trace left by the shadow monster after the rig blown up is the same trace that was left after Gates of Shadows was destroyed. He came into conclusion that Shadow is returning to the world. Chapter V: Shadow Island Shadow is the only one who can defeat the Shadow Mind, and he will do it at any cost. He tells the party that if there is someone knowing Shadow's whereabouts, it is Galen, who was Shadow's disciple. Galen is revealed to know Shadow very well, as he could describe Shadow's personality really well. He gives the party a map with coordination to find Shadow Island, a place Shadow referred to as his shelter, where he used to return, again and again. Before the party goes, Galen asks them whether destroying Shadow Mind is right. June thought that the Sphere was a hope, but now she views it as a menace, especially after experiencing Shadow Mind, convinced that it must be destroyed. Galen then advices her to not forget that the Dynasty is supposed to keep balance between all extremes. According to Galen's guidance, the party heads to the pier to find his nephew, Phang, who own the fastest ship in Dynasty. When they pass through the warzone, the party realized what kind of vileness the war can brought upon, after witnessed deserters from Legion and Dynasty joining forces to rob people. June says that once she becomes a ruler, she will punish everyone who uses weapons for bad purposes. Itu convinces her that they need to hurry, otherwise it is Shadow Mind that will take her throne. The party eventually meets with Phang in the pier. After not seeing each other for a long time, June and Phang exchange talks for a moment. She then requests Phang's permission to use his ship. Phang cannot help them, however, as his crew has mutinied against him and stole his ship. They offer to help Phang, and they search for the ship. When they find it, everyone is confused because artificial creatures called shadow bots are on the ship instead of his crew. The player attacks these bots to reclaim the ship, while June has no idea what is going on. Phang replies that the man who comes out will explain everything. Itu recognizes the man, he is Master Okada, the most brilliant and ruthless of Bolo's assistants. At least that was what he used to be, Okada reveals that Bolo had betrayed him by making Okada an enemy of the whole Dome. All of this is because he goes up against Bolo's way in treating shadow energy; Bolo treats it as if was an animal, refusing to acknowledge the energy's consciousness merely because he will lose profit. Itu then apologizes to Okada and asks for a ship, explaining their current trouble and convinces him that Bolo's reign is near its end. Okada offers them the ship; he bought Phang's ship from the mutinied crews. June really appreciates this and shows Okada the map to their destination. Phang joins them, as he is willing to work under someone else's leadership if that is the only way he can protect June, and he steers the ship. The party then sails to the island. Upon reaching the island, Okada stays in the ship, while the rest go and explore the island. Once the party steps on the island, June started to get weakened, just like back then in the Sphere Temple. The Shadow Mind rises out, it hears Moira's voice calling it, and it responds to it in a physical form. As the player stops it, the voice is silent and Shadow Mind hides again. June is left wondering who called the Shadow Mind. As the party tries to continue, a terrified Phang prevents them from advancing further. He accuses them for threatening June's safety and tries to stop them, only for him to be stopped by the player instead. June convinces Phang that she is alright and can take care of herself. She commands him to return to the ship and keep an eye on Okada, as she does not trust him. The party proceeds to the island. They meet a little girl, who greets them. June recognizes her as Moira, as her voice is the same voice that called out Shadow Mind. After learning about the island, its corrupt Chief, and Shadow from Moira, June offers Moira to come with them to search for Shadow. Moira is kind of reluctant, as Shadow forbids her from leaving the island, but she also wants to see him again so much. The Chief tried to prevent them from leaving the island by summoning the island totems to block their way, as her disappearance will cause the shadow power of the island to disappear as well. June tells them to take Moira to the ship, as it will render the Chief powerless. Meanwhile, she will try to gather the tribe and help them to confront the Chief. Thanks to June, the tribe finally has the courage put the Chief down. His reign is over now and a new chief has been elected. June arrived just in time for departure, and they sail away from the island. June wants to introduce Moira to Phang and Okada, however, Moira suddenly becomes really pale. Not knowing about the Scourge, June becomes scared, as Itu tells her to back off. Thankfully, the player takes down the Scourge, freeing Moira completely from the disease. June, together with the party, continues their voyage to the north, to find Shadow and destroy the Shadow Mind. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion After arriving on the land and parting ways with Okada and Phang, June and the rest of the party reach the Fortress, thanks to Marcus' guidance and they meet with Iolanda, the queen of Legion. Upon finding out June is the princess of Dynasty, Iolanda immediately invites her and Moira to the throne room. Unbeknownst to her, Iolanda does not treat them as guests; she imprisons Marcus, Itu, and the player. Iolanda refuses to sign a peace treaty with June. Instead, she held June and Moira as hostages in the throne room, guarded by the queen's personal guards, Bolo's Heralds. Thankfully, Sarge helped her friends to escape from the prison and she is rescued before Iolanda could do any harm to her. Some times after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and Heralds Dome. What happened to June remains unknown, although the Void Room implies that she might be still alive. Fight With June June is fought in the tutorial and later in a quest in Chapter I. She fights with the Dynasty fighting style and wields Eagle's Dive as her weapon. The fight consists of only one round. June also can be fought in the Training mode in Chapter I, after completing the Correctional Treatment quest. If the player chooses to preserve the Sphere, June will be fought as the first boss of Chapter IV, possessed by the Shadow Mind. She wields the same gear like in the previous fight, and she utilizes unlimited shadow form, thanks to the shadow power. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. Gallery June in the Trailer.png|June as seen in the official trailer. June vs Marcus.png|June and Marcus fighting in the trailer. Fight at the Sphere Temple.png|June, Marcus, and Itu fighting against each other over The Sphere. Shadow Mind Choosing Its Host.png|Shadow Mind hovering above June, Itu, and Marcus. Shadow June.png|June, possessed by Shadow Mind. Preparations with june (4).jpg|June as a sparring partner in Chapter I. Shadow Empress (4).jpg|Shadow June as a boss in Chapter IV. Shadow Twin (5).jpg|Shadow Mind takes the form of June in Chapter V. June Concept Art.jpg|A concept art of June. Trivia * June makes an appearance in the official trailer of Shadow Fight 3, along with Itu and Marcus, where she is trying to take the Shadow Sphere. **In the trailer, she is seen using the Crafted Sting instead of Eagle's Dive. *Before Chapter III update, she used to wield a Weightened Nunchaku as her weapon (before the release of Chapter III, there were no Chain Knives yet). Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dynasty Category:Bosses Category:Heroes